


Gym Leader Conference

by Mudkipzuniverse



Series: MudkipzUniverse's Pokemon XY&Z Adventure [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clemont has been invited to the annual Gym Lead Conference, he has never attended before, mostly because he didn't want to leave Kalos, but this year, the conference came to Kalos. He and his friends will be able to meet every gym leader, elite four member, and champion, there is. Along the way, they meet Mahogany and Burgundy, two gym leaders from different regions, who don't know where the conference is being held. Only one problem, their names aren't in the pokemon league data base...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Leader Conference

Being invited to the Gym Leader Conference was an annual thing, well, if you were a gym leader. Clemont was currently on his way to the conference, joined by Ash, Serena, and Bonnie. "I wonder what gym leaders from other regions are like!" "Well, they are all kinda the same, but they are all different too, its kinda hard to explain…" Ash chuckled while rubbing the back of his head, Bonnie has been asking him questions for over an hour. "BOUFFALANT! SLOW DOWN!" "Huh?" a dark brown haired boy was on a Bouffalant, who was charging straight at the group. "AHH!" the four jumped out of the was as the Bouffalant crashed into a tree. "Bouuuuuuuf" "Ugh, well, that hurt…" the trainer got off his pokemon, and looked at the group. "OMG! DID WE HIT YOU GUYS?! IM SO SORRY!" he was freaking out. Suddenly a Kabutops landed in front of the trainer, "Kaaabotops" "Hey Kabutops" it looked up, where a girl on an Aerodactyl was flying down, she landed and returned her Kabutops. "Dude, what made Bouffalant go all berserk mode?" the boy shrugged.

To be Continued...


End file.
